I'll Have You, One Way Or Another
by killer sand cat
Summary: Jareth is taking Sarah back to the Goblin Castle, against her will might I add! What's with the "I need you." Thing he's saying?  Crappy summary, hopefully you find the story to be better.
1. Chapter 1

1**You Will Return...**

Sarah wakes from her most recent dream with tears falling from her eyes.

"Why...? Why this again...?"

She rubs her eyes with the palm of her hand, then looks at her digital clock on her night stand, seeing that it's only 1 A.M. WIth a sigh, she pulls her light gray duvet up to her neck for more warmth as she stares up at her speckled ceiling, picking out the faces of her dear friends from her trip in the Labyrinth to save her baby brother within every sparkle and crack. She managed to even find the face of the Goblin King.

With a shake of her head, she turned onto her side in her soft, queen sized bed to look out the window only to find a perfectly white owl staring at her with its head cocked to the side. Upon being spotted, the owl took off. Sarah recognizes the eyes of the creature, and struggles out of bed to open up the window to stare after it.

"Jareth..." She whispers softly, almost unbelieving.

The tears trickle down her face again. Frustrated, she exits her room to go down a hallway, full of pictures from her sixteenth birthday to highschool graduation, and into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee.

Lately, Sarah has been finding herself waking up around this time for the past few days to the same dream. Every time she wakes to Jareth's eyes engraved into her mind's eye.

Another sigh and she leans against her counter, gingerly sipping at her black coffee.

"Jareth... Why..?" She whispers out loud to no one in her empty home.

Setting her mug into the sink, she glances out the window overlooking her quiet neighborhood. A small smile graces her petal-pink lips as she imagines the labyrinth in place of the homes around her.

A hand falls lightly onto Sarah's shoulder, breaking her out of her memory and making her turn around abruptly with a small squeak of surprise. She was certain she had locked her doors, and the windows were locked and shut!

A startled looking man, dressed in tightly fitting pants and a lightly flowing shirt, appears in her visual field making Sarah gasp. The man lets a smug smile show on his face as he addresses her.

"Sarah..." He starts.

"What the hell are you doing in my home?" Sarah interrupts.

The man rolls his unusual eyes and tries again.

"Sarah, I need you."

Her eyes widen and a subtle blush floats to her cheekbones.

"You... What?" She asks, to confirm what her ears had told her.

"I. Need. You."

"J...Jareth..?"

Not saying anything more, he grabs her arm with a gloved hand, keeping a firm grip as he takes her towards a door that shouldn't have been in the house.

"Jareth, stop!"

The Goblin King proceeds to move the doorknob over to the other side and opens it, revealing a room Sarah has not seen before when she last visited the Goblin Castle beyond the Goblin City. Stepping through, the door disappears and they are left standing in a stone room with a large bed, larger than Sarah's own, with fluffy pelts for blankets and plush pillows, a large bed-side table with a vase of dead, unrecognizable, flowers, and a fairly sized wooden desk in a corner accompanied by a chair. On the stone floor are more pelts used as rugs.

"Jareth, what the hell? Take me back home!"

He turns to Sarah, still smiling.

"I told you, I need you. This is your home. And this," He gestures to the whole of the room. "Is our bedroom."

—

Alright! This is my first Labyrinth fanfic. I hope to actually finish this someday... Hopefully soon! To get me to continue, though... Is 10 reviews minimum too much to ask? I'm asking for constructive criticism. If you're going to tell me off and flame, get the hell out of here and don't waste your time. Your own damn fault you read this, so don't go blaming me!

Everyone else, thank you for visiting and I hope you enjoyed! =)

~KSC


	2. Chapter 2

1Alright, so I didn't get 10 reviews. Am I upset? No. Disappointed? Maybe a little. Oh well, I didn't want to keep those of you who actually did review waiting long. So, here you go!

Labyrinth does not belong to me, no matter how much I wish I owned the Goblin King and cast. I'll just make due with my little stories, though.

Without further ado, chapter 2!

—

"Our... Room?" Sarah gasps unbelievingly.

Jareth only nods before placing a hand on her lower back to give her a gentle push into the room as the door behind them melts into the wall and the doorknob vanishes. Sarah, only allowing herself to be pushed only so far before she turns to face the Goblin King.

"You will take me home right now! I can't stay, Jareth, Someone is going to file a missing person report to the police! Do you know how many people are going to be worried about me? What about my things? My cat?"

Sarah jabs a finger at his solid chest, cursing softly at the unexpected pain it caused.

"Sarah... There's no time for that..." He says softly, his expression looking exhausted as he looks down at the floor.

Her stubborn exterior softens as she examines the soft look on his face, one so similar to the one in her dreams. She's certain that her dreams altered her memory of the whole experience in the Labyrinth, but she grew all that close to believing that's what she actually saw.

"Jareth..." Sarah unconsciously places a soft hand on his forearm. "Why?"

His unevenly colored eyes glance up at her under fully-lashed eyes before he leads her to the lush bed and seats himself gracefully.

"In all the centuries I've been working the Labyrinth..." He starts softly. "No one has ever had enough willpower to finish it. No one... Then you wished away your brother..."

"Toby..."

"Yes..." A sad smile crosses his face. "Toby... Lively 'lil chap... When you wished Toby away, and I did as you wished, you immediately wanted to correct your wish... You went after him, as a few others would've. Sarah, you're the only to finish, the only to not fall victim to me. You retrieved what you really wanted." He stops for a moment.

"That still doesn't answer 'why." Sarah responds softly.

"The... Labyrinth... The Labyrinth got upset after you completed it... Yeah, strange for you to hear a thing like that has feelings, huh? Well... It wants you to go through it again. The prize, though, is certainly not your little brother this time... Something much more important to you."

"I don't want to."

A cold mask slides over his face and a smile follows.

"My dear Sarah... You have no choice." He stands abruptly and faces her. "We," He gestures to the unseen 'we'. "Are all slaves of the Labyrinth. All I ask is you defeat it again. That shouldn't be too hard for a smart girl like yourself."

Jareth places a gloved hand on Sarah's long hair, and she slaps it away and gets to her feet, visibly bristling.

"You can't MAKE me stay here, you know!"

He puts on a larger, more frozen smile.

"Watch me."

He pushes Sarah back on the bed, turns his back to her, and leaves through the door that disappeared earlier to leave Sarah alone in the room.

"JARETH!" She screams loudly, stumbling over a rug and pounds on the wall where the door was previously. "DAMN YOU!"

She slumps against the wall, drawing her knees to her chest, and bows her head as tears softly roll down her cheeks as she waits for his return.

—

And there you have it! Review and I'll put up another chapter when I think of what else to write about. =) Please tell me any concerns you have about characters, they aren't too out of character are they? I hope not...

Well, until next time!

~KSC


	3. Chapter 3

1I'm back after how long? Haha, I'm so sorry! Been trying to think about where to take this. I've also been quite out of touch with my writing side, so please bear with me!

—

Jareth paces about in the messy throne room. Not a goblin in sight, and only chicken feathers are floating about to make for the only bit of company he has.

"How do I get her to want to stay?" He mumbles out to himself.

A tentative knock on one of the stone walls breaks Jareth out of stride and he stumbles ungracefully over a small pile of fabric on the ground before correcting himself.

"Sir..?"

Jareth turns to face the cause of his disturbance. A small figure, two feet high, stands in the doorway to the stairs that lead down into more of the castle.

"What is it?" He snaps.

The figure flinches, moving behind a portion of the doorway in hopes that it'd provide protection against the King.

"The girl... She seems to be ill..."

He freezes with his eyes clenched shut as he awaits Jareth's reaction. The Gobling King stands erect with shock for a moment before coming back.

"Sarah's sick? How?"

"Well..."

I noticed the room is getting unnaturally cold, making my nose run and my whole body shiver. I really didn't want to touch the bed the he called ours. Yeah, like I'm going to willingly share a bed?

I move over to one of the rugs on the floor and curl up on the soft furs.

"Miss...?" A tentative voice calls, accompanied by a small tap on my shoulder. "Miss, are you ill?"

The small figure looks frightened at the thought while I turn to face it.

"I possibly could be getting ill. I don't belong here, after all."

The creature's eyes widen in fear and it scrambles out of sight muttering.

"I must get master!"

I fall asleep, not thinking anything about what the creature said, or even how it got into this room, only to be waken moments later.

"Sarah?"

I feel gloved hands rub at my arms while pulling me up to their body.

"Jareth..?" I let out groggily.

"Sarah! Are you alright?" He sounded genuinely worried.

I involuntarily release a full-body shiver.

"I'm so cold..."

Swiftly, Jareth motions for the blankets off the bed and they appear in hand and then over my body. The softness is too much to resist, so I snuggle into them gratefully.

"Maybe, for just a moment, I should take her back to her world..."

I let out a few convincing coughs. If I can get home, I can get away and stay warm at the same time!

I feel his worried gaze on my shaking form, and the soft sigh that escaped his lips brushes against my hair.

"I'm taking you home Sarah, but you will not be alone..."

—

So... Crappy much? Haha... Oh well, here's an update. KSC


End file.
